· Tu Juguete ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella sabía que no significaba nada para Alice. Sólo era un juguete en el cual ella descargaba sus frustraciones y deseos más oscuros. Y a pesar de esto, Bella le permitiría jugar con ella, porque la amaba y deseaba tanto que le era imposible rechazarla.


**Disclaimer: **Nada aquí me pertenece.

+La historia contiene un ligero femmeslash.

**.**

**Tu Juguete **

**——**

**.**

**.**

**—¿Q**ué es lo que quieres? Dímelo —ordenó ella, mientras dejaba recorrer su dedo índice por sus pliegues sedosos y empapados, de una manera dolorosamente ligera, apenas sentida.

—Por favor… —gimió ella, alzando las caderas patéticamente contra su mano, buscando su mano.

—¿Por favor qué, Bella? —ronroneó ella cruel y juguetonamente.

—Tócame, Alice, por favor —suplicó Bella a punto de estallar de la frustración y desesperación. _Tonta, tonta, Bella…_

Alice había estado jugando con ella, como siempre. Le excitaba, porque era demasiado buena haciéndolo y ella de tonta caía, completamente rendida, sin poder evitarlo.

Aun cuando sabía que sólo se dedicaría a torturarla, aun cuando sabía que sólo la usaba, se dejaba tocar, excitar, torturar, todo, con tal de "tenerla". Con tal de existir para ella.

Ella complacida abrió sus suaves pliegues, deleitándose por toda la humedad, que casi escurría, en sus labios. —Estás _tan _deliciosa, chica sucia —medio gruñó y gimió, haciendo que Bella sólo se desesperara más e intentara cerrar las piernas, buscando de fricción para deshacerse de esa dolorosa picazón.—Zorrita, tómatelo con calma.

—Ya no juegues más conmigo… hazlo de una vez —se quejó Bella sintiéndose patética, como siempre.

—Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo —musitó Alice seductoramente, mientras corría otro dedo haciendo que Bella de nuevo se estremeciera.—Eres muy divertida.

Bella sabía que ella sólo la usaba para entretenerse, para jugar con ella, para experimentar, descargar sus más oscuras y prohibidas fantasías.

Ella muy tonta se dejaba hacer, porque la _amaba_ tanto. Desde la primera vez que le había visto, quedó encantada con ella, no se la pudo sacar de la mente.

Alice por supuesto se dio cuenta de esto, ella… tenía ciertas fantasías y deseos de experiencias sumamente extraños. Muy astutamente había decidido aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Bella, de su deseo por ella.

Cuando le había propuesto jugar, experimentar y divertirse un rato Bella estúpidamente había aceptado. Siempre lo había deseado. Ser tocada por la perfecta, escultural y hermosa de Alice Cullen.

Aún cuando sabía que sólo la usaba, que quizá sólo se reía de ella y que tarde o temprano quizá la botaría, cuando se cansara de la fracasada y tonta de Bella Swan, prefería olvidar todo eso y sólo pensar que ella estaba aquí, para ella, en ese mismo momento.

Porque aunque para mañana Bella fuera una completa desconocida y fracasada para Alice. Aunque no fuera nadie, aunque tuviese que soportar su ignoro y aunque siempre estuviese ese sensación de ser utilizada, ignoraba todos esos sentimientos.

Ignoraba ese deseo de pararla, de decirle que ya no quería ser más su juguete, que la odiaba por ser utilizada así, como un experimento. El deseo de hacerla detener, desaparecer e intentar olvidarla.

No podía. Era demasiado débil, demasiado tonta y Alice lo sabía. Y mientras tanto para Alice no significaría jamás nada, sólo sexo. Siempre sería para ella un objeto o un juguete para descargar todas sus frustraciones, sus más oscuros y perversos deseos, como ella siempre le recordaba.

Sólo eso. Pero mientras tanto Bella se conformaría, porque su deseo, amor y admiración por Alice era tan profundo, que no se vería sin ella. Aún no.

Alice entonces metería dos de sus dedos en el interior de Bella, sin avisarle, sólo jugando con ella, de una manera rápida gracias a la cremosidad que había en el interior de Bella. Los doblaría en su interior, seguiría jugando con ella, metiendo otro dedo, haciéndola excitar y desear todavía más. Ella suplicaría, exclamaría su nombre y Alice se deleitaría con eso.

Mientras que con otra mano acariciaría su clítoris hinchado, su mano resbalando por la humedad, manipulándolo fácilmente y pellizcándolo para su diversión, disfrutando de los saltitos que daría ella. Finalmente ella llegaría al deseado orgasmo, después de tanta tortura, tantos juegos. Exclamaría su nombre de nuevo, intentaría aferrarse a ella mientras bajaba de la cima.

No le dejaría tocar. A pesar de que Bella lo deseara intensamente. Alice no buscaba que le complacieran, ni que le tocaran. Ella sólo buscaba un juguete con el que experimentar y jugar, y ese objeto era Bella. Y entonces ella se alejaría, tan sólo un fugaz beso en los labios y un frío "Nos vemos mañana, cariño" Para después irse, dejándola triste, confundida, desolada.

Bella sabía que sería lo mismo. Ella le ignoraría como siempre. Para ella, mañana en el instituto sería tan sólo Isabella Swan torpe y fracasada, nada más.

Después, cínica e hipócritamente le hablaría, de nuevo buscando complacerse mediante Bella. Ella aceptaría estúpidamente, gustosa de complacerla, de ser algo para ella, de existir. Así sería, al menos hasta que Alice le desechara, como un viejo juguete y hasta esa entonces, Bella no se apartaría de ella. Aunque tuviese que soportar sus juegos y sus mentiras.

**N/A:**

Sin Comments.


End file.
